Good Day, Mary Sue
by Miss Lorah
Summary: //Complete// Mary-Sue. A name known, hated and feared by all. Lately, she had felt like she was losing her touch. Humour/Parody! R & R would be greatly appreciated!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Squee! (inhaled expression of joy xD) 'Tis a fanfic I feel reasonably proud of! Well it seems its been a while since I've been on but not many people would have noticed that:3**

**Disclaimer: Elorah does not own Kingdom Hearts or Mary-Sue. If she did own Mary-Sue, she would have died a most painful death years ago.**

**Anyways, here's Good Day, Mary-Sue. Enjoy!**

**GOOD DAY, MARY-SUE**

**BY ELORAH**

**PROLOGUE**

Mary-Sue.

A name, known, hated and feared by all.

Her 'practically perfect in every way' demeanor, numerous personalities, appearances and identities have been the cause of the minds of many beloved characters, male and female, becoming a twisted, love-filled piece of bubblegum pink mush, with shattered glass points and rusty nails sticking out from every angle. The way she simply walked into a room had the power to bring even the strongest of heart straight to their knees within seconds. Looking into her jewel coloured eyes will put anyone into her spell, willing to do anything for her love.

Mary-Sue yearned to dominate the fictional world, to claim the hearts (or not hearts, in some cases) of every moderately attractive piece of meat that crossed her path. Her goal? To have the entire population of wherever she happens to go, bow down to her, chant her name (whatever it may be at the time) and be eternally serving her, in hopes of getting another glimpse of her stunning beauty. With every passing day, she gradually got closer to that goal.

"Where to go, Where to go…" she muttered quietly to herself using her glorious sounding voice. Mary-Sue was gracefully hovering around outer space in her gummi ship. There wasn't much room around her due to all of the paint cans and gummi blocks crammed into every possible space; she never knew when she had to give her ship a sudden makeover, and being perfect at everything, this never took long at all; the positioning of the remaining materials was like a simple game of Tetris.

She tucked a lock of long, platinum blonde hair behind her ear and scoped the space around her. To her left there was an old, Greek stadium floating on a darker, bluer land structure, which she knew well as the Underworld. She shuddered slightly and mentally reminded herself that she would never go back there again. Hercules' girlfriend, Megara, was one tough woman, who she definitely didn't want to encounter for a very long time. Mary-Sue picked up the lock that was previously behind her ear and examined it; it turned out that Hercules didn't like blondes, and considering there were no hair dye products in that particular world, she couldn't exactly morph her hair into a completely different colour and style without any explanation. After dwelling on that subject for a short while, she decided to change her hair so that it was now shoulder length and black.

Lately though, she felt like she had been losing her touch. "Why was it that all these Disney guys had girlfriends?" She wondered "Shouldn't Disney be against public displays of affection?" Normally in other worlds, this was never a real issue, but there was something about these particular women; they were just so much, harder to break than all the other girls. For example, when she went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a couple of years ago, it was breathtakingly easy to bring Ginny Weasley to tears; Harry was hers within mere days. When she got tired of him, she simply emotionally crippled whatever girl it was who happened to be dating Ron at that moment. She had every male in the grounds bowing before her not long after a month. After she got tired of Hogwarts, she told her current interest, she had forgotten his name, of her sudden move to another school, and all of her previous companions were left grieving as she happily flew away in search of some more fun. It was a piece of cake.

The other worlds in her sight were unrecognizable to Mary-Sue. In the distance was a large castle, shrouded in mist. The thought of going there excited her slightly but also sent a chill down her spine. She knew she had to go eventually, but decided to stay away from there for a while. Slightly closer to her than the castle were some other worlds, most of them consisting of a few buildings, roads, trees and other things you'd find in a normal town.

There was one particular place that really caught her attention. It seemed to be calm, relaxing place; one where she could regain her 'cool', and also the numerous palm trees just looked like the ones out of a holiday brochure! Mary-Sue slowly moved her gummi ship closer to the island world, set up her impossibly perfect means of surveillance and began to eavesdrop on the conversations of its inhabitants, thinking about who she will become for her next adventure.

**A/N: Yaay! What do you think so far? Cookies to reviewers! **


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ta-dah! I'm back again! And this time I've dragged Roxas to say my disclaimer for me, because quite frankly, it's a whole sentence and I can't be bothered.**

**Roxas: Wha-? sigh Elorah doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Mary-Sue.**

**Thankyou. On with the story.**

**CHAPTER 1**

It wasn't long until Mary-Sue's ship had safely landed on the currently deserted beach. The scenery seemed nice enough, although from her A-grade means of surveillance, she could only detect the voices of three people, which to her was slightly disappointing, but much better than no people at all. Their names were Sora, Riku and Kairi. She was almost certain that Kairi was a girl's name. As for Sora and Riku, she wasn't exactly sure, although she was hoping that at least one of them was a male, or otherwise this leg of her voyage would have been deemed somewhat pointless. This was only 'somewhat' because, if this place had to males to turn into her slaves, she could always have a long relaxation period basking in the sun and lying in one of the many patches of sand these islands had to offer.

She had pondered for quite a while, and was still staring out of one of her ship's many crystal clear windows. Through it, she could see the sparkling blue sea, and the clean, light sand that the sun seemed to be shining brightly on. She turned slightly and examined herself in her mirror, constantly making adjustments to her physical appearance until she had created a persona for herself which would possibly prove successful in claiming the hearts of the male inhabitants. That is, if there were any of course. She finally decided on giving herself waist-length, cobalt locks, tied up into a low ponytail, and shiny emerald eyes.

She stepped outside of her ship for the first time since her last 'mission', which happened to be at Olympus Coliseum, a place where she definitely did not want to do to for some time. She was wearing a pair of khaki cargo pants, and a black t-shirt. Normally, the clothing and accessories worn by Mary-Sue would go into excessive, and quite frankly, unnecessary and unwanted detail. However, the author simply decided not to waste a good hundred words describing said character's articles of clothing, mainly because after only briefly departing from the inside of the ship, the sheer heat around her forced her to rush inside and replace her cargo pants with shorts, which were similar in appearance.

It wasn't long until Mary-Sue emerged from the ship a second time, this time, in shorts which suited the tropical weather much better than her previous choice of pants. She took the opportunity to observe her surroundings a little bit more, this time, not through a glass window. There was a cool breeze which, although it didn't take away any of the immense heat, but brushed gently across her face, and pushed her flawless hair behind her so it lingered in the air for a short time before making its way slowly to the middle of her back.

Putting her hand up over her eyes, Mary-Sue took some short steps forward and gazed in the general direction of where the breeze was coming from. In the distance, across a stream of sea water, she spotted a small island, shrouded in the shade of a large tree which was bent in such a way it could quite easily be sat on. As a matter of fact, it was being sat on, by a girl in a pink outfit. Since Mary-Sue was quite a while away, she couldn't see all of the exact details of each person, but she could see that there were three youths on the island; the one already mentioned, who was sitting peacefully in the tree, and two others, who were sparring with what appeared to be wooden swords. She placed her palm on her face and sighed loudly. What had she got herself into? She made a mental note to herself; to make herself appear younger. It seemed that the age of twenty she had pretended to be at Olympus was a little too old to seem attractive to these guys.

She decided on assuming the age of fifteen. While making this slight transformation, her height had decreased slightly, as well as her bone structure becoming more petite in general. If said people on said island were a teeny bit older than that, well she planned to use the excuse of being a naturally petite person. That reason had worked before and would definitely work again. Then, Mary-Sue realized that she needed to go to this island, and meet these people for herself, after realizing that endless pondering was becoming exceedingly boring.

There were a few wooden steps that lead to a raised area of land. From there, she crossed a short wooden bridge, which appeared rickety, but was surprisingly stable. It wasn't long until she was mere meters away from the three teenagers. The only female of the trio was sitting at the trunk of the large tree, placed on the edge of the circular island. She was wearing a short pink dress covered in zips and had shoulder length burgundy hair. The other two, she was now almost positive, were males. Both were wielding wooden swords, moving rapidly back and forth, and occasionally, their swords would collide. The male standing closest to the girl had a large mass of chocolate coloured spikes on his head and a mischievous smirk on his face. He was wearing an intricately designed black shirt, matching black pants and a pair of very large shoes, each of which were occasionally spattered with red or yellow.

Mary-Sue attempted to move closer to said brown-haired male, but was taken aback when his wooden sword was centimeters away from smacking her square in the face. What seemed to irritate her more though, was the glare sent to her by the girl. It seemed that she had a problem with anyone laying their eyes on him. Slightly freaked out by the red-head's stare, Mary-Sue focused her attention on the silver-haired male, who was standing on the opposite side of the island. Unlike his two friends, his feet were or regular size, and were shrouded by a pair of long, blue jeans. He was also wearing a yellow tank top, also having a number of zips on it. What was with these people and zips? This appeared to be a mystery to her; a mystery she would most likely delve further into some other time.

It seemed an appropriate moment for her to finally make herself noticed. Although, she was surprised that she had already walked within a close proximity of the males, but that was not enough for their undivided attention. She almost found herself uttering words but she realized that this was not normal and decided to wait until the expected thing, being them bowing down before her unnatural beauty, commenced.

She continued to watch the sparring in silence, still remaining unnoticed by both of the fight's participants and now even being ignored by the red-headed girl. She rolled her eyes and made the decision to finally walk up to the trio, hopefully resulting in them being aware of her existence. A sudden rush of nervousness came over her. "Why am I nervous?" she thought to herself "I'm Mary-Sue! I'm perfect!" She forced a small grin on her symmetrical face and advanced semi-confidently, having convinced herself things would turn out much better in just a matter of time.

**A/N: Ahh I love this chapter. Makes me laugh. Anyways, thanks for reading again! Cookies for reviewers! And if you don't like cookies, ill get you something nice xD**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter from me! Hehe thanks to all my reviewers… well, reviewer at the moment. throws WerewolfHeartless42 a cookie, that's .. if you like cookies. Saying my disclaimer today is (drumroll) Riku!**

**Riku: Ugh.. why am I here?**

**Me: Because you're in my fic. Now disclaim away!**

**Riku: But-**

**Me: DISCLAIM AWAY!**

**Riku: Okay! Elorah does not own Kingdom Hearts or Mary-Sue! Happy?!**

**Me: Yes. On with the story.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Two wooden swords lay on the ground, sand gradually being blown over them by the light breezes coming over the islands. Sora and Riku had just finished an intense sparring match, which had gone on for quite a while. Almost immediately after their little episode came to a close, both threw their toy swords on the ground; one out of pride, the other out of shock and disappointment.

"… What the hell, Riku?!" Sora was slouched over, his hands resting on his knees and panting heavily. Still, a cheesy grin was plastered on his face, as if even when he was feeling genuinely angry and felt the urge to cause a bloody massacre, all he could do was smile in a comical manner. "I'm the Keyblade Master! You're supposed to lose!"

Riku rolled his eyes and playfully smirked. "I know, I know! But I can't let you win all the time! Now, that won't be fun, won't it?"

Mary-Sue's mouth opened slightly and blinked numerous times. She had still not made actual conversation with anyone on the island, slowly losing hope that she would be spoken to first. Actually, she was becoming slightly annoyed with that in particular. However, it turned out that both Sora and Riku were in fact male names, which made her feel happier. Sora, however, was feeling slightly different after hearing his friend's reply.

"What do you mean, _let _me win? I won fair and square, every single time!"

"… yeah,_ sure_ you did" answered Riku sarcastically.

"No you didn't... I let you win!" Sora replied, his humorous grin fading only slightly.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

The two rushed over to the center of the island and lunged forward, in attempt to retrieve their swords, which were now almost completely covered in sand. As they had got extremely close to these objects they were running towards, Mary-Sue had finally had enough. She brushed a few strands of royal blue hair off of her face and coughed… loudly, but abnormally gracefully of course.

Mary-Sue sighed loudly out of relief; someone was finally paying attention to her. If she was some sort of organism who fed on attention to survive, she would have shriveled up and died days ago, mainly due to the fact she was in a ship for most of the time. But the main point of the previous sentence was really that our dearest Mary-Sue hadn't been getting the attention she craved for what seemed to be a very long time.

Both Sora and Riku looked up immediately, wondering where a sudden loud series of coughs could possibly be coming from. Their gaze caught that of Mary-Sue, although her name still remained unknown to them. Her royal blue locks swayed incredibly gracefully in the wind.

That was, until the wind suddenly changed and her hair was sent flying in the other direction, which resulted in her temporarily eating her own hair. She involuntarily entered a long-lasting coughing fit, and made many hideous sounds along the way. She looked upwards after gently pushing her hair out of her face, and saw the face of the person she assumed was Riku; in all honesty, she couldn't remember. From what she saw previously, she was almost sure that that was his name.

"Are … Are you alright?" Riku seemed to stutter a little at the beginning of his sentence, but that wasn't unexpected at all. In Mary-Sue's eyes, she simply believed he was a little bit shy and possibly completely and utterly bedazzled by her seemingly unnatural beauty. She was feeling much, much happier, knowing that there was a purpose for her trip, especially when things weren't looking the best at the beginning. Now she was sure, Riku would be hers within days! She could feel it within her, she was certain!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you very much!" She made an effort to smile as sweetly as she could. Normally this got the shy guy's attention; she didn't really mean to generalize, but it had always worked for her! Mary-Sue batted her eyelashes a couple of times and giggled softly.

"Oh…. Okay then." The weak smile on Riku's face disappeared almost instantly as he turned away swiftly and advanced towards his friends once again. 'Okay then? OKAY THEN?!' she thought angrily to herself. She was obviously not happy. Never had she been insulted in such a horrid manner. He didn't ask her out, he didn't tell her how beautiful she was, he didn't even ask her name! Although this was extremely different in terms of her regular behaviour, she decided to approach the group, as opposed to each of them being drawn to her from the first moment of eye contact.

"Hey! You never told me your name!" Mary-Sue thought this would be a nice way to begin conversation, even though she knew each of their names quite well. She waved at Riku, Sora, but not so much Kairi. She had not moved an inch from her seat; her eyes were fixed on the ocean. It seemed she couldn't really care less what was going on.

Riku turned to face her slowly, an unenthusiastic expression on his face. "I'm Riku" he said gesturing to himself, and then to the other male standing next to him "And this is Sora".

"Hi!" Sora's greeting seemed to be very happy, although one could not really tell how he was feeling because he was always smiling. Or was he happy all the time? Mary-Sue wondered. She may never know, but she hoped that Sora was genuinely happy to see her. "What's your name? And how did you get to our island?"

Hmm… she hadn't quite thought about that yet. She raced through the prepared list of names and scenarios she had stored in her head. She always used a different name and story each time; you never know if there is anyone else who can travel from world to world. Sora waited eagerly for his response. Think, Mary-Sue, think! A name… a name…

**A/N: hahaha. Hope you like! I don't really know what to say at the moment so yeah!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Behold, a new chapter! I have arrived from dinner and quickly posted a new chapter. Yes, up to here these chapters were written a while ago, hence the ultra-fast updating.**

**Thanks to readers and reviewers! Cookies are thrown to all of them!**

**Here to disclaim is Demyx!**

**Demyx: B-But I'm not even in the story-**

**Me: Here to disclaim is Demyx!**

**Demyx: (Shriek)**

**Me:…**

**Demyx: Elorah doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Mary-Sue.**

**CHAPTER 3**

'Why was it so hard to think properly today?' Mary-Sue thought quietly to herself. She was having difficulties creating an identity on the spot; she couldn't understand why. Was it the cool breezes getting into her head and gradually freezing segments of her brain? Had the soft sands found a way into her thoughts and blocked all sources of creativity? It seemed highly unlikely that such a thing would have happened, but it was hard for her to think of a logical reason why her creative streak had suddenly and mysteriously vanished.

Standing patiently in front of her was Sora, who had only very recently asked Mary-Sue what her name was. As the seconds passed, and no response was given, his facial expression had changed dramatically from his trademark oversized grin, to squinted eyes and an overall look of utter confusion.

Mary-Sue noticed this and knew that she had to come up with something fast, something that would draw unimaginable amounts of attention to herself and make Riku regret saying that very offensive comment of 'Okay then'. 'Hmm … what to call myself this time...' she wondered. Usually, being as flawless as she was, she would have been done explaining herself and would be on a very romantic outing with a random mildly attractive male. 'Why aren't things turning out right?!' she thought angrily to herself.

"Uh... do you even _have_ a name?" Sora was beginning to become impatient. Surely, telling someone your name wasn't that hard.

"Yeah! Of course I have a name!" she snapped back at him. Wait. Was that _snapped?_ Mary-Sue's eyes widened; things were definitely not going as planned. But the more important thing was a name. It had been a whole half page and the author had been too busy rambling to bother helping her come up with a name! She began thinking more intensely than ever, until she finally came up with an identity with deemed reasonable.

"My name … is" Mary-Sue took a deep breath in. If she wasn't on a tropical island, but instead on a stage, there would be many a spotlight shining on her, adding a luminous effect to her emerald eyes. She placed her right hand on her forehead, making a motion so-called drama queens would do if she felt faint.

"Gosh! It's not that hard, really! My name is Sora! What's yours?" Sora questioned, showing he was obviously much more annoyed than previously.

"I was getting there!" snapped Mary-Sue once again. She made a mental note; she really should stop snapping at people, unless she already knew that's what her target was into, otherwise, a definite no-no. "Anyway" she began her dramatic speech again, her voice retracting to a gentle soft tone, as opposed to the harsh growling mess it previously was. "My name is Katira Tagumi, and it is highly probable that I am the most wonderful person you will ever come across."

Sora raised an eyebrow. Riku snickered "_Right…_"

"Yes! Very right indeed, Riku" she noted, shutting Riku up.

Said imaginary spotlight from a few paragraphs back re-appeared, and an imaginary violin began to play a tragic tune as Mary-Sue aka 'Katira Tagumi' swayed dramatically. "I was born into, some would say, a privileged family, but I was orphaned at three and was forced to live in sheer poverty! People would spit on me in the streets, accusing me of being possessed by the devil because of my unnatural beauty!"

Riku tried his hardest to hide his laughter, but as Mary-Sue rambled on about her past, it became more and more of a difficult task. It wasn't long until our silver-haired friend couldn't contain himself any longer and erupted in a mass of hysterical cackling. Mary-Sue however, didn't seem to pay him the slightest bit of attention.

"… So I swam all this way across the fierce currents and fate brought me to this island. I was gasping for breath, but forever grateful that the island found me! It's just what I needed after having such a tragic past!"

"You know, Katira, when Sora asked how you got here, he didn't really ask for your life story…" Riku muttered under his breath. Since the beginning of Mary-Sue's introductory speech, Sora had since left the two of them to be in the company of Kairi. This made Mary-Sue grumble slightly. She stormed across the island to the tree where Kairi had seemed to remain perfectly still for the previous chapter or so, Riku following naturally to avoid being left alone.

'Katira' watched the two of them closely, stealthily from behind of course. She thought to herself a great deal as she looked onwards, her eyes occasionally drifting to the horizon; the sun setting slowly. She couldn't understand what was happening; she had really tried, in her opinion, but things were strangely different. But why? She glared at the back of Kairi's head, currently nestled on Sora's shoulder. The two of them ignored their surroundings, which actually annoyed Riku slightly.

But enough about Riku. This is a Mary-Sue story after all.

Her eyes were still fixated on Kairi's red-headed cranium. "She is the reason I'm failing" Mary-Sue was convincing herself "She is the reason I'm losing my cool, my touch… my charm." She felt a flame burning viciously inside of her. Although she had not uttered a word to Kairi, she knew that she wanted her gone, dead if necessary. She knew that it wouldn't exactly do wonders for her reputation if she committed the forbidden act of murder, but they way she simply looked at Sora made her want to find an extremely pointy stick and stab her countless times until she surrendered her will.

Mary-Sue made a special effort to put as much sugar in her tone as humanly possible, and then a little bit more, because a very large majority of her abilities were far beyond the classification of 'outstanding'. "Hi there, I'm Katira, and I'm very excited about getting to know you Kairi." It was near impossible to determine the hatred in her voice. "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends".

**A/N: Yaay! Hope you liked it! **


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Chapter 4 is here! Oh and thank you very much to by beloved reviewers! Yeah that's right! Reviewers with an 's'! Have a cookie!**

**I was a little nervous about this chapter, because it starts to get different from the others. Oh well! Hopefully you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Elorah does not own Kingdom Hearts and/or Mary-Sue **

**CHAPTER 4**

A short number of days had passed since Mary-Sue's eventful landing on the Destiny Islands. During her short time spent there, she had become slightly better acquainted with Sora, Riku and Kairi, although something inside her gave her the indication that they weren't exactly feeling particularly friendly towards her. In her opinion, Kairi was acting strangely protective, as if her arrival deemed threatening, but Mary-Sue didn't really mind that too much. She also wondered whether Sora's generally happy demeanor was all an act, and that in reality he was like any regular angsty teenager. Riku just seemed to be constantly sarcastic and cold. In all honesty, she was feeling slightly afraid of him, but she was also certain that these feelings would hopefully change when her charm got to him and he was literally throwing himself at her.

However, they were possibly attempting to perhaps pretend to be somewhat friendly to her, but she didn't really know. But if they did, they weren't doing the best job. Mary-Sue was allowed to be in a relatively close proximity of the group, of course with them being all huddled together in their trio trying to act like they didn't really know her.

A place where this exclusion frequently happened was at school. Conveniently for Mary-Sue, the school year had just started and since she was now an inhabitant of the island, she was given a position at the local high school. Said school was located on a larger island different to the one she had recently arrived on, hidden behind a grove of trees and surrounded by a very tall fence.

Yes, it may seem awfully strange and/or cliché for many readers, but hey. It's a Mary-Sue story.

The first day of school was not at all hard for Mary-Sue. After all, she had embarked on the high school journey a large number of times, with a different identity each time of course. It was also very easy to quickly climb the school's social ladder, reign as 'queen bee', head cheerleader, prom queen, etc. The list went on.

Destiny High was different. Like always, there were many sets of eyes on her as she entered, but there were no happy glances coming her way. No one was swooning over her, begging for an autograph, a picture or a date. No one was immediately drawn to her beauty, scurrying up to her, complimenting on her hair and asking where she bought her outfit. The only looks she got were at her hair; there were many raised eyebrows at her royal blue plait, and the fact that it stood out just a little too much.

Her lessons in the morning were a breeze as usual. She still managed to somewhat impress the teachers with her outstanding intelligence, although somewhat angering other students with her know-it-all-ism. At lunch, she sat alone at the edge of a long table, Sora, Riku and Kairi sitting far away just enough to make sure it didn't look like she was a permanent addition to their little group.

"Hey Riku. Who's your friend?" an unimportant anonymous male asked his classmate.

"Uhh..." Riku paused and then gestured to his left, speaking very slowly as if the anonymous male had a mental impediment. "This is Sora. So-ra. And this" his arm moved further to the left "Is Kairi. Kai-ri."

The anonymous male, let's name him Timmy, placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. "No! You're other friend!"

"What other friend?" muttered a confused Riku.

"Never mind" Timmy grinned and left the room.

Seated a few meters to the left of Riku, Mary-Sue aka 'Katira Tagumi' slouched forwards, her hand sliding up her cheek and her elbow leaning on the metal table. She sighed loudly and smiled, blushing slightly. Well, she would have done if it weren't for the fact that during her sighs, a long, somewhat painful coughing fit began, ending finally with a sneeze.

After the end of the episode, she resumed her sighing and blushing position. She felt very flattered and loved at that moment. Someone had recognized her, and showed somewhat positive feelings towards her, all without really having a large conversation with her. She knew that this had to happen eventually! A cheesy grin, much like Sora's, grew on her face, and her self-esteem began to skyrocket once again. Mary-Sue felt a sudden rush of happiness and relief make its way through her body.

Riku liked her. She was certain.

She could easily tell by the way he kept his distance from her; by the way he didn't talk to her in front of anyone. She didn't expect him to be so shy! In her opinion, he was simply waiting for the right time, when they were alone, to spill his heart to her, launch himself at her and let the romantic adventure begin. His feelings showed when he looked at Sora and Kairi together. His awkward expressions at those times obviously meant he was lonely. What a coincidence! So was Mary-Sue! Together, they would be the perfect couple, envied by everyone that crossed their path. By day, they would hold hands while walking along the beach, sit under the paopu tree and watch the sunset, poking fun at Kairi at every possible opportunity. By night, they would sit on the sand, look at the stars and talk about love…

Her head slowly lifted off of the table; Mary-Sue wiped her mouth with her sleeve, eliminating any small droplets of drool that may have appeared during her daydream. Luckily, due to her being practically perfect in every way, there were none. It appeared that she had been fantasizing for a much longer amount of time than once predicted, and soon after she had moved herself into the standard seating position once again, the bell for the end of lunch had sounded. She stood still as she watched Riku rise from his seat and gracefully walk away, Sora and Kairi next to him of course. Mary-Sue quickly left and moved off to her next class, determined to get a seat next to Riku.

**A/N: Yaay! Wow. Honestly I didn't expect to keep going for this long! I'm really glad things are working out, ideas keep coming and people like it! **

**Hopefully the next chapter won't be too long!**

**Elorah out! Temporarily of course!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Chapter… FIVE! Yaay!**

**Hope you all have been enjoying it so far! Cookies for my reviewers, WerewolfHeartless42, OceanFae, KnightSoul and C2-Chikaru! Hope you like cookies! **

**Anyways, as always, the disclaimer!**

**Elorah does not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney (oops forgot to mention that earlier, I don't own Disney!) or Mary-Sue. If she did … well she wouldn't be here.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

'This is not comfortable' thought Mary-Sue angrily to herself. Things were shoved up against her body at almost all angles, barging into the side her side at the most unpredictable of times. The general temperature gradually became hotter, stickier and stuffier. She began to cough loudly and hoarsely, to the point where it was considered to be ungraceful. This made Mary-Sue feel ashamed inside. She had a lot of trouble hearing as the amount of chatter was beginning to become unnaturally high, but this was high school, and Mary-Sue knew that loud noises and a lack of manners was something quite normally expected.

However, she was honestly beginning to become sick of this crowded atmosphere. She began an attempt to swiftly release herself from this mammoth crowd and, possibly get herself on time. This later point was particularly important as Mary-Sue now had a small goal in need of accomplishment, that goal to get as close to Riku as possible. After all, he was her current target. Finally, it was finally decided that she was spending way too long in this smelly, crowded corridor, and that she would find her way out using sheer force, in turn giving her as much Riku time as possible.

She saw her classroom in the distance, and coincidentally, she could also see the top of Riku's head. His silver locks stood out from a mile away. Also, some other unrecognizable heads bopped along and made their way to Riku's. Obviously these were the heads of Sora and Kairi, who very rarely left their friend alone.

Quickly, Mary-Sue shoved her left elbow in a stranger's stomach, and violently pushed her way through the crowds, trying to find Riku as soon as possible. About a minute later, she emerged on the other side of the corridor, her hair slightly messed up, but her hands were latched onto Riku's back.

"Woah! What the-"muttered Riku, turning around to see the structure tugging on the back of his shirt. "Tira, what exactly are you doing?" His head tilted, showing his obvious confusion. Kairi began snickering but that was abruptly cut off when Mary-Sue shot her an evil glare.

"Those mean boys were pushing me around in the hallway!" 'Katira' had put on her dramatic voice " I felt so scared, I needed to be with you!" Then, she realized she was perhaps going a bit too far; she noticed she had grabbed hold of Riku and pinned him against the wall, which earned her some strange looks all around. Nervously she let him go, and looked towards the ground, before continuing on"… and class is here obviously"

"Yes. Yes it is." sighed Kairi.

As Kairi's words ceased the classroom door was opened by a man who could only be assumed was the teacher. He was reasonably tall, and had a stocky appearance. He had a bald patch in the center of his head and wore round spectacles. But enough about him, shouldn't we get back to Mary-Sue? After all, she is perfect.

Mary-Sue sprinted into the classroom, keeping an eye on exactly where Riku sat, mainly so she could secure a seat next to him, and then ponder about possible ways to use this to her advantage. A simple 'drop pencil' seemed to be an okay way to get attention. However, it seemed for a split second her eyes had moved away, and when she looked back, Sora and Kairi were seated on either side of Riku. It was also noticed that most of the seats had been already occupied by other students, and Mary-Sue directed herself to the only remaining chair in the classroom, which was two rows behind Kairi.

"Class" the teacher seemed to be reasonably sarcastic, and definitely too old for Mary-Sue's liking. She personally liked working with younger men as she wouldn't have to be somewhat disturbed by the wrinkles, bald patches, reading glasses, arthritis and all the other 'wonders' that came with old age. Another reason was that the younger people were generally better looking, and knew a great deal more about technology.

"I am Mr. Natoro, and welcome to my classroom" the teacher, now identifiable as Mr. Natoro, continued "While you are in my classroom, I am God. You will bow down to be at the beginning and end of the lesson, and will only sit down when I direct you do so." Mary-Sue took immediate notice that the remainder of the class had all risen from their seats by instruction of their reasonably threatening teacher. She however, remained in her seat. Especially after being in environments with super-villains, and other threatening teachers such as Professor Severus Snape, this teacher Natoro was nothing, in terms of the scare-factor.

"... You don't have to be standing now, but I'm glad you all are terrified of me. It makes me feel like more of a man." Mary-Sue snickered, although it became much louder in a matter of seconds. Luckily, due to her generally perfect nature, this outburst was ignored. Natoro handed around a sheet to a random male, possibly Timmy, and within a short amount of time, there was a copy of the sheet in each student's hands.

"Okay, I just have to go collect something. I'll be back in a few minutes, and I expect you'll be on your best behaviour while I'm gone." Natoro announced to the class "Yeah. Do the sheet" he sighed before he disappeared out of the room, his footsteps becoming quieter as he moved further down the hallway.

Mary-Sue glanced briefly at the sheet in front of her. 'Algebra Revision' It read. She sighed loudly; after entering high school a number of times, she had become very good, although very bored of Algebra. In virtually no time, the sheet was done, the answers all presumably correct.

Attempting to make as little noise as possible, she pushed her chair outwards and stood up slowly, before pushing it back in again in an elegant manner. She peered over numerous heads and watched Riku from afar. He was still continuing on with the sheet like a vast majority of the students, or better said, everyone else except her, who had finished in an unnaturally fast amount of time. She picked up her pencil and walked over to Mr. Natoro's desk, picking up a tissue and quietly blowing her nose before placing it in the bin.

She then walked slowly back at her desk, passing Riku's on the way. While passing him, she made an effort to catch his gaze, before dropping her pencil at his side. Then, as if nothing had happened, she walked back to her desk. As the seconds passed, they became minutes, and Mary-Sue sat biting her lip while waiting for something to happen.

A creaking noise came from the door as Mr Natoro entered the classroom once again. The noise level dramatically lowered and all heads were down, studying their sheets. Mary-Sue moved her head over, to look at Riku some more. Her pencil had not moved an inch.

**A/N Oooohhh! Suspense! Hehe well, not really… but hey! Thanks for reading again (this is probably all I say, but I'm really grateful!) I would love to know what you thought of it!**


	7. Chapter 6

A/N Hehe it appears its been a while since I last updated

**A/N Hehe it appears its been a while since I last updated! Sorry about that! Well I won't keep anyone waiting, onto chapter 6!**

**Elorah does not own Kindgom Hearts or Mary-Sue!**

**CHAPTER 6**

The last few days were not the most exciting for Mary-Sue. They were different, in a way, but certainly not the sort of days she was looking for. She had been on Destiny Islands for well over a week and so far no one at all had shown any signs of surrendering his or her will to her. She was starting to wonder whether something was wrong with the people on the islands. It may have been possible that no one knew how to react around her because, heaven forbid, they had never come across a specimen anywhere near as exquisite as herself. Mary-Sue sighed sympathetically. It must be true! She thought to herself. Where else had she seen a gorgeous girl like herself? The only girl she had really talked to was Kairi. Mary-Sue saw it was blatantly obvious that on the gorgeous-o-meter, Kairi ranked at... about a seven, whereas she herself, pushed the scales far beyond their limits so that they zoomed around the solar system nineteen times over, before taking a trip back to the sun and finally making its way to the ground again. However many it numbers took to go that far, was where Mary-Sue believed her level of beauty was on said gorgeous-o-meter. That or infinity.

She slapped her own hand quietly in an effort to stop her thoughts from drifting away. Her thoughts immediately moved back to the subject of Kairi. Yes, Kairi. Upon first glance, she looked like another average girl, with scraggly hair constantly filled with salt from the ocean. Her stick thin arms and legs looked like they could be snapped too easily, and her unnaturally short skirt definitely lacked taste. Mary-Sue was almost certain that these primitive beings had never seen real beauty, especially not beauty like her own.

But if she so obviously lacked the beauty and fashion sense Mary-Sue clearly had, shy was it that Kairi was getting much more attention than her? Why was she always surrounded by people, greeting her good morning, commenting on how nice she looked? She naturally assumed that whenever anyone commented positively on Kairi's looks, it was a lie, but she was beginning to become slightly unsure. All she really knew about Kairi was that she was always spending time with either Sora or Riku, and this was making things quite difficult when it came to her current project of making Riku fall in love with her.

The plan itself, was not going as well as it should have been. Riku seemed to be hiding himself from her, most likely due to his shyness and fear of revealing his true feelings! Mary-Sue began daydreaming again, before slapping her hand for a second time. In reality, the possibility of Riku having romantic feelings for her was becoming slimmer and slimmer with each passing day, but Mary-Sue didn't know that in the slightest. The most physical contact between the two was when they accidentally brushed arms on the way to class. Verbal contact, there was a quite a bit more of; even though Riku was slightly weirded out by Mary-Sue's crazy choice of words at times, he wasn't a judging person and knew deep down that it was wrong to turn someone away so fast.

A sudden thought entered Mary-Sue's head; was it Kairi that was drawing all the attention away from herself? Was she the reason everyone was not bowing down to her at this very moment? She sighed and looked up at the evening sky. She was sitting gracefully on a small rock positioned not too far away from the water. Sora, Riku and Kairi weren't too far away; they were on the island nearby where they were normally found during every free minute they had. It was particularly warm and there were a few good hours until the three disappeared for the night. Mary-Sue considered these two factors 'Judging the time, and the temperature, this seems like a really good opportunity to –'

"Hey Katira! Wanna come swimming with us?" Although Mary-Sue's dislike for Kairi had grown during her time on the islands, she was still amazed at her mind-reading abilities. Going for a swim sounded perfect.

"Oh! Of course! I would love to!" She automatically responded. When Kairi said 'us', she naturally assumed that meant Riku and Sora would be joining them, and perhaps another gorgeous specimen she had not become acquainted with yet. But she knew however, that was relatively unlikely, based mainly on the fact that she would have noticed him, been in and ended a relationship with him by now. After all, Mary-Sue had been living there for over a week!

In virtually no time, everyone was swimming in the water, either playfully splashing around, by Sora, Riku or Kairi, or lying on their back with a very angsty expression on their face, which was Mary-Sue to a tee. Had Riku not noticed the bikini she was wearing? Hadn't Sora? She growled and got off of her back so she was standing on the sand once again. The others were a good ten or so meters away from her, showing their dislike for her in a relatively subtle way.

"Hey!" came a voice from nowhere. It sounded like it came from above. "Do you guys mind if I join you?" The boy standing on a nearby island seemed vaguely familiar. Mary-Sue had seen him perhaps once or twice in the last week, however, not enough to know him well enough. He looked … he looked… indescribable; perfect. There weren't words to describe his appearance, in Mary-Sue's opinions anyway. She didn't have to opportunity to look at him for long as he bombed into the water, beginning with a running start.

A few seconds later, his head emerged from under the water, and his eyes immediately met with Mary-Sue's. The boy waded over to her and greeted her good evening. Then, a conversation began.

"Yeah, hi. I was sent by the author, Elorah, to remind you that this story isn't exactly all about you. You really need to interact with some of the other characters besides yourself. There's hardly any dialogue and all you do is think to yourself and think about Riku! Do you even wonder how the readers are feeling? " asked the boy.

"Yes" she immediately replied "Of course I'm aware of that. But then again, what right do you have to tell me what to think? Do you even know who I am? What is your name, anyway?"

"Timmy" smiled … Timmy. "Maybe you should just go over to Sora or Kairi and say hi once in a while, that's all! Seriously, I don't think you've even spoke to Sora for a good few chapters! Well, that's all I really have to say for now, so I guess I might see you again later!" his words became fainter as he began paddling away. As the rather strange individual slowly moved further from him, a range of strange thoughts ran through Mary-Sue's head. 'Elorah? Who was this Elorah?' Although, these thoughts quickly vanished from her head as it filled with pointless thoughts about herself. She then glanced at Timmy again.

"Hey! Timmy!" she practically screamed across a rather large distance. However, Timmy turned around, smiling.

"Yes?"

"I know you hardly know me, but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out sometime?" Mary-Sue spoke words that were a strange cross or yelling, stuttering and mumbling.

A grave expression arose on Timmy's face. His eyes fell to the water immediately in front of him and he placed his right hand on the side of his neck. "Uhh… about that" he mumbled "Well, I sorta just got out of a bad relationship and I don't think I could cope with dating anyone right now?" His voice became higher at the end of his statement as he seemed slightly threatened by Mary-Sue. "… And obviously, for the sake of my devoted fans." Timmy turned around slowly, before slowly paddling away, eventually breaking into a full-blown freestyle, taking him far away, fast.

Mary-Sue grabbed hold of a royal blue lock of hair and twirled it around her finger, examining it slowly. She stood alone in the water, watching the group laughing, splashing, and truly enjoying themselves without her. She began to think particularly deeply… 'Why am I even here? It's obvious no one gives a damn about me… might as well leave" Her eyes immediately widened; she felt horrible for thinking such things. 'No' she mumbled underneath her breath 'There is no one in the universe who is more desirable than me! No matter what it takes, Riku _will_ be mine!' Determined more than ever, Mary-Sue fiercely pushed onwards through the water.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Elorah does not own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue or Likke

**A/N: Elorah does not own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue or Likke. Likke is an awesome character thought up in the brilliant mind of a friend of mine!**

**Timmy is mine though xD Aww he's the best xD**

**CHAPTER 7**

She treaded slowly and steadily through the water. Her feet made unpleasant noises as they immersed themselves in the mixture of sand, water and seaweed. She smashed the surface of the water with her forearms, in an attempt to advance at a faster rate. Mary-Sue had a very determined look on her face, which appeared not long after the decision was made to make Riku hers immediately. She didn't care anymore about the weird things that were happening around her; only minutes ago a gorgeous guy had turned her down! That was most certainly unheard of!

Mary-Sue began growling under her breath as she treaded further. She was getting ever closer to Riku, Sora, Kairi and Timmy. Sora and Kairi were lightly splashing each other; Timmy was lying on his back, not saying a word. Riku stood still in the water, gazing momentarily into the sunset. Mary-Sue's speed doubled, and she began tearing through the water faster than ever before, flailing her arms around wildly, her soaked hair occasionally, and quite literally, slapping her in the face.

With each step forward, she became closer and closer to the group, and the noises she made became louder. It wasn't long at all before she had finally waded the twenty or so meters to finally meet up with them. She stood silently behind Riku, her breaths loud and deep. She turned her head briefly and gazed at the sunset. It was the most beautiful thing she had seen for a long time, apart from Riku, obviously. A smirk grew on Mary-Sue's face, as her right arm extended slowly and placed itself on Riku's shoulder. She pulled him around slowly … before completely and utterly throwing herself at him.

Yes, you read that right. Mary-Sue's gone psycho. Feel free to laugh your crazy little heads off.

Mary-Sue viciously tugged at Riku's shoulders, forcing his head forward at lightning speed. Sora, Kairi stood blankly in shock as they witnessed her angrily pulling Riku towards her, when their faces abruptly collided, whereas Timmy, standing nearby, was in absolute hysterics. Gotta love him. Riku, however, was certainly not in hysterics; quite the contrary really. He was confused and somewhat disgusted by Mary-Sue's sudden actions. He was spluttering, making whining noises as he pushed Mary-Sue off of him, causing her to fall backwards into the water.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Riku!" cried a mysterious voice from the nearby island. Apparently, he had failed to rid himself of the crazed Mary-Sue quickly enough. A young girl, of relatively short stature stood on the island closest to the water he happened to be swimming in. Her long, brown hair was tied up into a high ponytail; tears welled up in her glowing green eyes. "Riku, you're not doing … what I think you're doing, are you?"

"Likke, this is not what it looks like!" immediately replied Riku. For some time, fourteen-year-old Likke had been developing feelings for Riku, something he knew only too well. She was relatively talkative around him, but when it came to those she didn't know, she was generally very shy. "Look, there is no way I would willingly kiss her! She's deranged!" he yelled.

Mary-Sue had resurfaced from the water. She was angry. Never had she been addressed in such a vile manner! … Deranged?! Surely he mustn't know the meaning of that word for him to use it in a way as incorrect as that. The fact he stated he would never willingly kiss her caused a small piece of Mary-Sue's almost non-existent soul to wither away and die. A loud growl slipped out of her mouth as she dived underwater and propelled herself far away.

Not long after, Mary-Sue dragged herself out of the water, where she woefully, yet gracefully, placed herself on a large rock, which was conveniently positioned so that she wouldn't have to endure the pain of looking at anyone. Inside, she felt the urge to scream at the top of her lungs; her worst fear had been realized. Never in her lifetime had she ever expected something as horrid as this to ever happen! Sure, there were some minor hiccups in the past, but these past few days were by far the most horrible yet.

She pondered for a while, with her head rested in her hands, sighing loudly. The orange glow of the sky had caught her attention; the sunset really was beautiful. Although, she was quite surprised that that day had gone by so fast; surely, it wouldn't already be the end of the day! Mary-Sue sighed, again. She felt she had been sighing quite a bit lately, although that might just be her imagination. Maybe the end of her time on the islands had come to a sudden end, just like the day had gone so fast. Just maybe, her time was already up. She wondered 'Is it best to be here anymore?' She wondered whether she was simply wasting time. After all, there are hundreds of attractive men she could be chasing. This thought may have brightened her mood slightly, but Mary-Sue was still quite angry, and definitely not in the mood to deal with anyone.

"… Come on, Timmy, Dad wanted us home fifteen minutes ago" Likke's voice could be heard softly in the distance. It became louder as her and her brother walked closer in Mary-Sue's general direction. She felt a warm hand place itself on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? I know that-" began a smiling Timmy, although his speech was abruptly cut short.

"Go. Away" muttered Mary-Sue. She turned her head and her gaze fell upon Timmy, whose face was filled with a mixture of confusion and concern. "NOW!" Her voice obviously had increased in volume, to a piercing yell of sorts.

Timmy and Likke walked much faster now, obviously heading away from Mary-Sue with each passing step. While they were completely out of her sight, she literally leapt out of her position on the rock and sprinted to her gummi ship, shrouded by trees, where she sat sulking for the remainder of the night. She definitely no longer felt anywhere near as confident as when she had first arrived. Was it possible that she wasn't perfect?


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Elorah does not own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue or Likke

**A/N: Elorah does not own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue or Likke. Likke is an awesome character thought up in the brilliant mind of a friend of mine!**

**Timmy is mine though xD Aww he's the best xD**

**CHAPTER 8**

The sun was in the center of the sky, shining brightly onto the water below. Tropical birds swooped across the island, some crowing loudly, some singing a peaceful tune. One particular flock of birds was flying in a V formation. They were mainly white, with splashed of red and orange on their wings, with large, golden beaks. The flock advanced towards a large group of trees, and at this point, many of them had chosen to rest, lowering themselves onto the sand.

One bird decided to keep going. Skillfully, it flew between branches, missing obstacles by mere millimeters. Once it had made its way through the large mass of foliage, the bird came across a large, shining silver structure. Although the bird was very unaware of this fact, many readers knew this structure to be Mary-Sue's amazingly perfect gummi ship, for some strange, unknown reason, remained easily visible and not camouflaged in the slightest. Although it was perfectly visible, one dim-witted bird managed to fly straight into the ship, making a loud, crashing noise. Almost instantly after, there was a shriek uttered from the inside of the vehicle.

Mary-Sue had only woken up moments before, and this sudden crash was quite the shock to her. Doing as her natural instincts advised her, she shrieked, expressing her mixed feelings of confusion and fear. Another instant reaction of hers was to immediately raise herself, quickly moving away from the tight corner where she had previously slept. Doing so, she bumped her head on the corner of a shelf, and scratched her ankle on the side of a box. A frown grew on Mary-Sue's face; she didn't know it was possible to be this annoyed and unlucky just after waking up in the morning.

…Afternoon.

Her watch had beeped, giving her and the people within range the wonderful, glorious knowledge that it was two-clock in the afternoon. However, since there were no other beings within range, except for the unconscious bird lying next to the ship's frame, Mary-Sue was the only one to hear said alarm.

After making herself 'beautiful', which of course, only took mere seconds, Mary-Sue stumbled out of her ship into the open. Three days had passed since her somewhat awkward encounter with Riku in the water. Hopefully by now, he would have forgotten the incident, as well as Sora, Kairi, Timmy and Likke. As for her, it was likely that images from the event were going to burn fiercely into her brain, remaining in her thoughts for months to come. Nevertheless, she gracefully pushed her way through numerous vines and branches until she was once again looking at a more beach-like landscape. Mary-Sue sighed. How was she going to explain her three-day absence?

"KAAAAA-TIRA!"

Her facial expression was constantly changing; she was surprised and happy that someone seemed so happy to see her, yet confused as she couldn't really think of a logical reason why. However, Sora didn't seem to feel any negative feelings at all; every time she came across him, she was certain that Sora had some sort of defect which rejects any of those feelings.

"Hi Sora" mumbled Mary-Sue. Since she had just woken up, it was a little hard for her to act to the best of her ability.

"Hmm" Sora looked as if he was in deep thought "You don't look so happy today! Why not?"

Was he being serious?! Since when did Mary-Sue's feelings matter to anyone besides herself? Well, to answer that question, the answer is most probably the moment before she entered Olympus Coliseum, and it is also highly likely that hundreds, if not thousands of others were grieving over her tragic loss, or waiting by their windows, gazing at the sky and praying for her long-awaited return.

"I…I'm just tired, that's all' Mary-Sue didn't really feel like flirting at that particular moment. Why? Unknown reasons, of course.

"Oh…Well that's okay! You'll wake up soon!"

Mary-Sue groaned. "Uhh… I guess so"

"Great! There's something I want to show you!" Sora tightly grabbed hold of Mary-Sue's forearm and walked her away from the trees, although she was rather stumbling, occasionally tripping over something as avoidable as a large rock. In a few short moments, she had become totally aware of where she was now going and decided to focus more on the fact that Sora was holding her arm. Sora was holding her arm! Mary-Sue's cheeks turned a light shade of pink as they continued to walk. He seemed to be acting relatively cautious, making sure no one could see them, which only made Mary-Sue think more and more. 'What was he planning on doing? Why was he acting so secretive?' She smirked. It was about time Sora started to notice her, and it was nice that there was still hope of a romance blossoming, especially after her many failed attempts at trying to get Riku's attention.

It was not long at all until Sora and Mary-Sue were in a relatively secluded area. He called it the Seaside Shack, and there weren't many people around at all.

"So what was that thing you wanted to show me? Mary-Sue was blushing some more, definitely on purpose. This was to give out a signal that she was slightly interested.

"Oh! This?" Sora dug his hand into his pocket, and was searching around for a while, until he pulled out something she had never seen before. It was bright yellow and in the shape of a star. One small green leaf shot out from the top of it. This small yellow … thing fit right in the palm of Sora's hand. Mary-Sue had absolutely no idea what it was, or why it had any relevance to her whatsoever.

"Umm, Sora? What exactly is that?" She pointed to Sora's hand, a very confused expression on her face.

"Katira, it's my hand!" There was an eruption of laughter coming from Sora's general direction. In Mary-Sue's direction, however, there was no such laughter. There was more of a seething feeling going on inside of her. In all her years of 'Studying Romance', as she liked to put it, it was pretty rare when someone would deliberately be so … so stupid!

"No, seriously, what the hell is that?" Mary-Sue coldly muttered "I have no idea what it is, and no idea why I'm here, so … do you mind?"

"It's a paopu fruit. If two people really care about each other, they share one of these, and their destinies become intertwined forever, no matter what". A soft smile grew on Sora's face.

**A/N : dun dun DUN DUN !! Suspense! xD**

**Feel free to leave a review! coughreviewcough xD Hope you're liking it so far!**


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: Yay

**A/N: Yay! I'm back with Chapter 9! Hehe this was originally going to be a little different from how it actually turned out, but I guess what my friends have said have caused me to change things, Timmy for example. **

**I would also like to say that after much conversation, three of my friends and I have come up with a physical appearance for Timmy. Basically, brown hair, green eyes and freckles, apart from being gorgeous xD**

**Anyhoo … Disclaimer: Elorah does not own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue or Likke.**

**CHAPTER 9**

Finally, she was getting what she wanted. After so desperately trying for so long for affection, she was about to receive the ultimate when it came to commitments; She was going to have her destiny intertwined with Sora's forever… and ever… and ever! The thought of being with someone who felt so strongly for her was just wonderful for Mary-Sue. She watched on as Sora sat blushing, a paopu fruit in his hand. It was obvious as to what he was doing to say next, well for her anyway. For you faithful readers, it's hopefully been a very suspenseful situation in which you've had difficulty sleeping due to the fact that poor Sora was about to wish away his life in a sense. But that is most likely not the case.

"So … I was wondering, what would you think if I … if I …" Sora was stuttering, blushing furiously, shaking the paopu fruit in his hands. Mary-Sue cocked her head to the side. It looked like he was going to drop it. 'He better not' she angrily thought to herself, her fists clenching.

"If WHAT!" A normally impossible wind began forming inside the shack, causing her thick royal blue plait to shake fiercely in the air. To be honest, she was sick and tired of waiting for things to naturally take their place. If he was going to give her the paopu fruit, he should just do it, and not sit around shivering nervously like a six-year-old going to the dentist!

"I was..." whimpered Sora.

".. Wondering if…" Mary-Sue assisted him with completing his sentence.

"I-was-wondering-what-would-you-think-if-I-shared-a-paopu-fruit-with-kairi!" Sora blurted everything out in one breath. He was still shaking, grinning slightly, but also showed that Mary-Sue's facial expression was rather scary, and he was most definitely afraid of her.

Mary-Sue began developing a twitch. She twitched every three or so seconds for about twenty seconds after Sora had so quickly shattered any of her dreams of the two of them having happy destinies together. Her eyes were almost bulging out of her head, and her fists were clenched as hard as physically possible.

Sora had still managed to be smiling, even after being witness to Mary-Sue's soul rip to pieces, in a sense. This is what someone like Sora would have thought of the previous actions. However we know of Katira's true identity and that Mary-Sue in fact has no soul.

"You alright there, Katira?" Sora muttered.

Mary-Sue rolled her eyes and sighed. Of course she wasn't alright! How would Sora feel if … one day Kairi randomly decided that she and Riku were going to run off together on a romantic escapade, only to leave Sora behind alone crying until his life seeps from his eyes?! Not good at all, she only naturally assumed.

"Katira?" This was a once in a lifetime occurrence. The trademark smile on Sora's face had disappeared, and was replaced with a look of utmost shock. Mary-Sue advanced towards him, a terrible sight. She was filled with so much anger it wasn't funny. It was hilarious.

"Oh, everything's okay Sora. You just go on and be happy…" She feigned a soft smile and put on an obviously fake sugary sweet tone. "OF COURSE I'M NOT OKAY!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, grabbing hold of Sora's arm and ripping the paopu fruit from his grip. "This. Is supposed to be for the two of US!" she groaned as she forced the fruit into halves using her hands. "What has Kairi ever done … do deserve this!" She pushed her arm forward and shoved half of the fruit into Sora's chest.

"Umm… I guess Kairi's done a lot of –"

"EAT IT!!" She yelled before she quickly shoved her half of the fruit down her throat. Sora stood confused and somewhat scared. He made an attempt to make a run for it, out of the Seaside Shack, and find his way back to Riku and Kairi. Another thing he needed to do was find another paopu fruit; the one Mary-Sue had eaten was of no use to him at all now.

"Oh no you DON'T!!" The now rabid Mary-Sue was chasing behind Sora at an extremely fast rate. Due to her supernatural ability to run fast with ease, she was not having any difficulties following Sora all around the perimeter of the island. Sora however, began to pant slightly after running a few laps. It wasn't long until he was becoming tired at a fast rate, and Mary-Sue continued running happily. She took this opportunity to trip him over, although this simple maneuver backfired, and resulted in quite the disaster.

The paopu fruit half which was once in Sora's hands flew out of his grip and into the sky. Mary-Sue held out her hand to catch it, but she was unable to grab hold of it. Instead the paopu flew in to the hands of …

"Timmy." Mary-Sue grunted "What on earth are you doing here, brining an end to my epic chase like this?"

Timmy simply smiled, his deep green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "I'm here to see what was happening here. I mean, it really is funny watching you two run around."

"I think it would be best to give me back that paopu fruit now" muttered Mary-Sue.

"So you can ram it down Sora's throat? Now, now, I don't think that will do any good for anyone, including you." He chuckled softly. Then, Timmy looked out to the ocean, where he threw the fruit across the sand. It made a splashing sound as it fell into the water.

"That was the most stupid thing I have ever seen anyone do" Mary-Sue's face sank with the fruit. Now there was no way her destiny would be fused with Sora's.

"I think it's quite smart. Now it's a total surprise which lucky fish gets to spend the rest of its life with you!"

"Humph" Mary-Sue grunted yet again due to disappointment.

"..Or unlucky fish…" Timmy chuckled.

"HOW CAN YOU STAND YOURSELF BEING SO IRRITATING?! UGH! I don't know how much longer I can put up with this!" She stormed off once again in the direction of her ship, her sanctuary if you will. Sprinting away, she approached her beloved gummi ship, and hit her head against one of the silver walls, muttering to herself.

Timmy remained on the beach, his longish brown hair swaying slightly in the breeze. "Well, I guess I just irritate you then. My fans love me." He winked, and many girls all over the world, also known as the Imaginary Timmy Fan Club, swooned. Then the chapter ended, leaving Mary-Sue in a tough emotional position, fans and readers filled with laughter, excitement and suspense, and Timmy left alone on the beach.

**A/N Aren't we glad that Sora's alright? xD Possibly. Anyways, there will be more, even though I planned on ending this a while ago. Thanks for reading! :3**


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: A relatively fast update from Elorah

**A/N: A relatively fast update from Elorah! xD Well at the moment I'm on school holidays so I've been getting lots of extra writing time. **

**Thanks to all my reviewers for their feedback! (throws reviewers cookies of their fmavour preference)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue, Likke, FishBox (a friend of mine) or any of the blue haired characters mentioned in this chapter.**

**Enjoy! :3**

**CHAPTER 10**

If you stood on the island where Sora, Riku and Kairi were normally seen, chances are you would see a large group of trees planted very closely together. In the midst of those trees, a flawless, silver gummi ship was positioned sternly on the ground. On the side of that ship, a blue structure with a blob-like appearance continuously rammed itself into the hard surface of the outside wall. That blue blob was Mary-Sue's confused, fed-up, angry, and above all, love-deprived head. It was quite hard to hear her inaudible mumblings, due to the fact that whey were exactly that; inaudible.

The only one capable of hearing these mumblings was Mary-Sue herself. This was only possible due to her supernatural capabilities of speaking and hearing to extreme volumes. Lately she had been feeling like giving up; it was quite tempting especially considering that the ship door was a mere five or so steps away. But she didn't want to leave on a low… she needed to do something spectacular before leaving. Ugh! What? She needed to think of the perfect way to make Sora and Riku realize who they were really messing with. After all, she was Mary-Sue! The most perfect individual on the face of all the worlds, and yes that was supposed to be plural!

Then 'it' happened. Mary-Sue had a brilliant idea, an epiphany if you will. In her mind, she was certain she had come up with the most intelligent, demonic and brilliant idea in the history of the universe. It was going to be absolutely perfect, much like herself.

--

"So, let me get this straight. She was going to, uhh, make you eat the paopu?" Timmy was sitting near the ocean, talking with Sora about the previous paopu-related incidents.

"Well, yeah! She is just so weird sometimes" Sora replied. Although he was talking about a rather strange, perhaps quite serious situation, he still managed to have a radiant smile. He also rested his hands on the back of his head, as this was another thing he was often found doing.

"I guess, but maybe she's just a little shy. Or she might really like you, but she just might not know the right words" Timmy chuckled softly.

"Or manners, or anything for that matter. I mean, come one! Her hair is blue! No one has blue hair!" Sora seemed to be getting very involved with the conversation, even though he had changed the subject to one much less serious.

"Umm, well there's…"

"Really? Come on then, tell me who!"

"Alright!" Timmy smirked, "There's Kaname Chidori from Full Metal Panic, Tsukimori Len from La Corda D'Oro, Hayate from Pretear, Chrono from Chrono Crusade, Rei Ayanami from Neon Genesis Evalgelion, Serge from Chrono Cross, Saix and Aqua from the very popular Kingdom Hearts series, all those female cops from Pokemon, Marge and many other characters from The Simpsons, and—"

"OKAY!" Sora was standing up now, looking down at Timmy who was still casually sitting on the sand "You win! I lose… to your epic awesomeness, Timmy"

"Aww you're still cool Sora! But you know who's really cool?"

"I don't know Timmy! Is this person more awesome than you?" the eager Sora had immediately left his somewhat angry state and was once again genuinely interested in hearing what Timmy had to say.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that"

Meanwhile, in the real world, the seven or so members of the now Official Timmy Fanclub swooned and fainted. Well, maybe not the guys.

"So, tell me who's really cool!" Sora was jumping up and down on the spot now." Is it me? Is it me? Is it me? Is it me? IS IT ME??"

".. Yes. Yes it's you."

"Yay!" Sora jumped up into the air like a little girl going to the candy store. Well, unless that particular little girl didn't like candy. But let's say this one did.

"I was actually referring to FishBox"

"Fish-wha?" Sora was obviously confused. "What the heck is a FishBo—"

"Never mind" Timmy laughed at Sora's comical reaction and decided it would be best to change the subject. "So, anyway, you need help, before Katira makes you—"

"Eat. The paopu. Or Kairi gets it." Mary-Sue had appeared seemingly out of nowhere, laughing maniacally. Held tightly in her grip was Kairi, who's shrieks of fear were substantially muted by the mound of duct tape covering most of her face. Kairi was also tied up with large amounts of thick rope, making it virtually impossible for her to move.

Timmy, being as smart as he is, decided to take the opportunity to, in a sense, run away. This was definitely not due to a reason involving cowardice; He wanted to watch something on television. Is that a crime?

"Timmy! Get back here! Get back here and watch Sora submit to being my eternal love slave!" Mary-Sue was screaming at the top of her lungs. It appeared that she was most definitely at her angriest yet. Winds of incredible speeds began to blow around the sand and the trees. One small group of bushes shook a substantial amount more than the others. The sky had immediately changed from its tranquil shade of sky blue to a depressing murky grey. Clouds rushed to above Mary-Sue's head so the heavy downpour would add a dramatic effect to the suspenseful scene.

"So, Sora. I found another paopu fruit for us to share! Come! Share this fruit with me as a celebration of our love! Out destinies shall intertwine and become one forever!" she screamed in attempt to be heard clearly over the rain.

"Bu..But… But!" Sora stuttered.

"Or Kairi gets it" she pointed out the fact quite bluntly. She then dug deep into the pocket of her shorts, pulled out a sword, and placed it near Kairi's throat.

"How on earth did you fit a huge sword into your pocket, may I ask? Sora raised an eyebrow, obviously out of confusion. For most people, meaning everyone except for Mary-Sue and maybe Mary Poppins, the ability to store large objects in small spaces was not one everyone happened to possess.

"Wouldn't you like to know..." Mary-Sue smirked, in an attempt to make her statement the slightest bit seductive.

"Yes, actually. It's weird."

Mary-Sue growled angrily. She was getting increasingly angrily at Sora's complete obliviousness to what was going on around him. Surely he could see! Perhaps if he wasn't distracted by Mary-Sue's physical brilliance, then he might be able to concentrate more on his current situation. She nodded to herself. That had to be the only reason.

"Quiet, Sora. You're ruining the moment. The only way for you to save Kairi is by sharing this paopu with me. It's quite easy really, not complicated at all." She advanced towards him, who had surprisingly not fled. Once again, using the power of her magical pocket, she put the sword back in its original place, and showed him the new paopu fruit in her hand.

"I'm going to eat most of it, then give the rest to you, which you _will _eat. Don't try refusing. Remember what happens if you do!" She cackled as she evilly glared at Kairi, tightening the ropes around her stomach and causing her to utter a muffled shriek.

Within mere seconds Mary-Sue had devoured just over three quarters of the paopu fruit giving Sora enough for about a mouthful. The moment she swallowed the last piece of her share, a feeling of accomplishment and happiness came across her, something she had not experienced for a while. This was finally going to be the moment when some dim-witted individual was going to, although forcibly, have his destiny forever intertwined with that of Mary-Sue. She extended her hand forward, in it the remaining piece of fruit.

Sora began shivering slightly, his gaze switching from Kairi to the fruit, then back to Kairi, back to the fruit, and so on. He thought hard of a way to save Kairi, and avoid having a doomed existence simultaneously. Suddenly, an irritating noise broke his train of thought. An ongoing rustling noise coming from a nearby group of bushes was the cause of this.

"Hey, Katira…What's that? I think I saw something."

**A/N: Ooh suspense! Hehe well that's the end of the chapter, obviously. Thanks for reading, and reviews would be appreciated! **

**Elorah**


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello all

**A/N: Hello all! Just a little thing I would like to point out before the begging of this chapter. The characters Sonja and Lenya, who have not been introduced yet, are actually friends of mine who were also the founding members of the Timmy Fan Club. That;s a little bit about them. And of course I don't own them!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue, Sonja or Lenya.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 11**

The grove of bushes nearby rustled uncontrollably in the fierce winds. Most would simply say that it is normal for plant life to be shaken in such a way, but the readers know better. There was something hiding there, and that something could be anything. It could be anything from a family of sparrows seeking shelter to a compact terrorist robot complete with machine guns and gumball machine. However it was unlikely that the latter option was reality; if one had read any information in an encyclopedia, they would know that compact terrorist robots prefer mountainous regions.

A large sigh was emitted from the higher regions of the randomly placed, strange bush. If one stood close enough, they would notice the two human voices, most likely female, whispering to each other, attempting to keep their whereabouts a secret.

"Awh man! Noooo! He's not here!" One of the voices whispered in a somewhat annoyed, whining tone.

"Do we move?" replied the other voice.

"I don't know… I guess so"

"Cool." There was a short pause. "How?"

"Quiet, Sora. You're ruining the moment. The only way for you to save Kairi is by sharing this paopu with me. It's quite easy really, not complicated at all." A strange voice could be heard in the distance. The two girls lifted their heads upwards so they could see what exactly was happening at that moment. One of the girls was wearing glasses and had short, dark, wavy hair. The other also had dark hair, but hers was much longer. Upon seeing Mary-Sue's trademark blue perfectly arrange mop of hair, they quickly glanced at each other before quickly resuming to their squatting positions.

"Hey, Katira…What's that? I think I saw something." Sora's voice was easily recognizable to the girls.

"Oh no. Sora knows we're here. What do we do?" The girl with glasses frantically whispered.

"He does?! Sora!" The long haired girl stood up, making herself clearly visible. Unfortunately, both Mary-Sue, Sora and also Kairi, although Kairi doesn't matter so much, all had their eyes fixated on the shrubbery which the girl had just happened to emerge from.

"Lenya!" Both girls were now clearly in Mary-Sue's sight. "We're here for Timmy!" The long haired girl, Lenya, was playfully shoved before the two of them began their very serious search for Timmy.

Mary-Sue stood nearby, rolling her eyes often as a sign of her complete and utter annoyance. Was it really so hard for her to make Sora consume the smallest piece of fruit? Surely in any other normal situation, with any other person, this would have been done so simply! She sighed loudly, still keeping Kairi tightly within her grip. At an incredibly fast rate, Mary-Sue was getting angrier, although some may not have believed it to be possible. However, luckily for the two girls, she was beginning to become tired and bored with maintaining a hostile behaviour, so she chose to verbally communicate.

"Who are you, why are you here, what do you want." Mary-Sue bluntly muttered. Although she was making conversation with the girls, her eyes were drifting around, focusing mainly on Kairi, and occasionally jumping to Sora who had surprisingly not ran away like any normal person in his situation.

"I" The girl with the glasses attempted to look confident, although being around Mary-Sue made her feel slightly nauseous "am Sonja! And this is Lenya!" she gestured to the long-haired girl, who was already identified as Lenya. "And we are here to protect our beloved Timmy from the vicious wrath of Mary-Sue!" Sonja and Lenya ran triumphantly from the bushes, snatching Kairi from Mary-Sue's grasp while she, along with Sora, was quite shocked upon hearing Sonja's words.

"Mar…Mary-Sue? Who is that?!" Sora blinked in confusion.

Mary-Sue silently seethed, the chunky blue veins in her forehead making a guest appearance.

"I dunno" muttered Riku, showing up on the island for the first time in numerous chapters.

"Hey Riku" Sora waved half-heartedly.

"Hey" was the response. "Um, Sora… Two questions. One. Why does Katira look extremely PMS today? Two. Who are those girls and why are they running off into the sunset with Kairi, who is tied up with ropes and duck tape?"

"Those are two tough questions you have there. I suspect Katira is possibly seething due to the information given by Sonja about one 'Mary-Sue'. The two girls are two Timmy-crazed fangirls who go by the names of Lenya and Sonja. They claim to be protecting Timmy from the evil wrath of Mary-Sue. But why they have Kairi, I don't know."

"Wow. You just sounded so OOC" said Riku, trying hard to hold in large amounts laughter. However, this deemed to be too hard for poor Riku; he burst into laughter after finding the manner in which Sora spoke to be quite comical.

"You're laughing! You're not depressed? I knew you were a happy soul!" Sora bounced numerous times and leapt into a hug, which caused Riku's facial expression to change from virtually ecstatic to confused, annoyed and embarrassed.

"Get off of me."

"Yes, Riku" and with that, the strictly 'just friendly' hug was no more.

"Hmm, so have you ever thought about perhaps asking who or what Mary-Sue might be?" asked Riku, his left eyebrow raised considerably.

Sora's eyes widened dramatically. Some would say he had had a sudden realization, an epiphany, perhaps. "You know, I never thought of that!"

There was a long sigh, courtesy of Riku. "Well I guess you could go ask Katira, or those two random girls. You can pick."

Sora looked at Mary-Sue, who was still seething and thinking many angsty, vengeful thoughts. Then he turned and looked behind him, where Sonja and Lenya most likely disappeared with Kairi. His gaze frequently changed from the two, before ultimately deciding to follow the girls. He grabbed Riku by the forearm, and they sprinted away.

"Come on, Riku! We gotta go find out what Mary-Sue is!"

".. No we don't. Not if we don't want to."

"Yes we do!" Sora looked back at Riku, who didn't appear to be exactly one hundred percent enthusiastic about the whole situation." Umm… besides, Lenya and Sonja have Kairi."

Riku stopped running. He blinked a few times, without saying a word. "What are we waiting for, let's go!" He then took off, sprinting at almost double the speed as previously. Sora caught up to him soon after, and the two ran towards a mass of golden houses.

**A/N: Oooh! Hehe hope you enjoyed that! Once again, reviews will be greatly appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 12

A/N Now for another glorious chapter

**A/N ****Now for another glorious chapter! Hazzah! Hehe hopefully the wait wasn't too long, but I've been doing loads of school-related stuff. Also, I would like to thank a faithful reviewer of mine, OceanFae, for giving me a hilarious idea for this chapter. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue, Sonja or Lenya.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 12**

By the time Mary-Sue had completed her session of angst and depression, she was left completely alone. Little had she known that it had been quite a while since almost every character mentioned in the course of the story had relocated to a mysterious house in which Sonja and Lenya were keeping Kairi hostage. This is only assumed because the author never mentioned if Kairi's ropes were ever cut, or if the duct tape stuck firmly on her mouth was painfully ripped off without warning.

She didn't know what to do, where to go. Mary-Sue felt quite stupid, especially after her supposed-to-be-foolproof plan had failed so miserably. To think that two powerless adolescent girls could just waltz onto the scene and ruin everything! There was even the possibility of her true identity being revealed, which she knew she would never let happen. But it was time to think about solving this problem! Where did they go…?

All of a sudden she felt something slimy pull on her ankle. Her natural reaction was to shriek and pull her limbs out of this thing's grasp, or at least try to. When she looked down, she noticed that it was in fact a greasy, purple octopus which had some sort of unnatural attraction to her shin. Three of its tentacles were wrapped around her lower leg, the octopus tightening its grip whenever Mary-Sue attempted to pull away.

"Will you get off me!?" she groaned at the particularly friendly octopus, trying to kick it hard with her free leg. However instead of this, she missed her target by a long shot and ended up tripping over thin air, falling hard on her backside in the sand. During this quite hilarious process, said octopus maintained its grip and felt nowhere near as much pain as Mary-Sue.

"Look what you've made me do, you stupid… thing!" was the best thought of comeback at the time "At this rate I might consider eating you! And I'm pretty sure you don't want that." The octopus merely looked up at his new blue-haired friend, making a puppy eyed expression if possible. She failed to notice this and began to walk in the direction of a mass of houses, presumably being the location where the others had wandered. She walked at a slower pace than normal; this was due to the fact her new companion had a stronger will than most and had completely and utterly refused to part from her, which in the end, resulted in her having to put it along with her wherever she went.

For many minutes, approximately half an hour, Mary-Sue and her octopus companion steadily paced across the islands in search of the rest of the group. During this small journey she passed many townsfolk, many of them with something interesting or at least comical to contribute to the story.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look at that girl! She has blue hair! It's so weird!" a small girl enthusiastically called from a small gathering of people.

"Now, pumpkin, it's rude to point. Besides, she's probably one of those people who doesn't like other people to notice them" replied the girl's father. This particular remark made Mary-Sue groan in disgust. Her sole purpose she was still here on these putrid islands was to be noticed!

"Oh, sweet! Check it out! An octopus! Can I touch it?" A group of teenagers were advancing towards her, their hands reaching out towards her foot.

"You can take it, if it will let go of me." Mary-Sue coldly muttered. That instruction caused the group to immediately lunge down, their scrawny arms tugging at the bewildered octopus from all directions. Surprisingly enough, the group effort was not enough to remove the creature.

"This is stupid, guys. Let's go smoke, drink and audition for reality television" The group of unimportant adolescents turned away from Mary-Sue and her eight-legged growth, walking towards the beach at an unnaturally slow pace.

"Go on then. Thanks for you're half-arsed attempt. It really looked like you were going to do something slightly productive there" was the sarcastic remark once again, from Mary-Sue. "Wait" the volume of her voice had considerably increased. She pulled out a photo from her pocket; the photo was of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lenya and Sonja.

But wait.

She had never taken out a camera, let alone taken a photo of everyone happily gathering. How was this possible? Well, this was obviously because of Mary-Sue's perfection powers.

Continue on.

"Have you seen any of these people? I'm sort of looking for them" she thrusted the photo into face of each teenager, refusing to give them space to breathe until they had provided her with an acceptable answer.

"Um, I think they went that way" an unimportant female gestured to a large group of trees, in which there were a few huts nestled in the middle of the greenery. At the exact moment of her gesture, an abnormally placed bolt of lightning made an appearance, followed by the howling of a wolf that, quite frankly, shouldn't be on the island at all.

"Great" Mary-Sue sighed "So basically, I have to make my way through the thundery, werewolf infested forest, go knocking on all of the doors until I can find them and … kill them?"

"What was that last thing you said?" The random female raised her eyebrows and backed away slowly, somewhat disturbed by Mary-Sue's intentions.

"Find them?"

"Oh... Good"

"Yes, it is, isn't it? Come on, octo-buddy, we've got some crazy kids to find!" Taking a triumphant step, Mary-Sue and the octopus, still latched onto her shin and holding on for dear life, the two of them made their entrance into the forest. There was an obvious change of scenery, especially since the Destiny Islands were usually depicted by many people as a tropical beach paradise.

Although, luckily for Mary-Sue, she did not have to tread through the grassy terrain for too long, as the small house where Sora, Riku, Kairi, Lenya, Sonja and Timmy all were was conveniently placed mere metres away from the entrance of the forest. Mary-Sue was somewhat shocked at this sight; she hadn't really had things go her way for a while. From here on, it seemed easy. All she had to do is barge in, and stab everyone with her very pointy sword.

Keeping those glorious thoughts in mind, Mary-Sue took a few deep breaths before turning the doorknob…


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

**A/N: A thirteenth chapter! Ooooohhh! xD Umm once again nothing much to say! Reviews and constructive criticism would be appreciated! Hehe and to those who think this is starting to get a little long, it is near completion, I promise! Hehe although I was planning to end it ages ago, and write it in a completely different format…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue, or any other copyrighted thing that happens to appear in this fanfiction. I do own Timmy though.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 13**

Surely, everyone has experienced a time where they felt so absolutely euphoric, amazingly satisfied, and perfect. For some, it may have been the time when you faced one of your greatest fears, and emerged from a tough situation without a scratch. Others may find that the best moment was when their secret crush finally confessed his or her love, or perhaps the time when you got your sweet revenge on that annoying little brat who just happened to act like a moronic primitive species only when you happened to be around.

Well, getting back on topic, for Mary-Sue, it seemed that she was just about to experience one of these moments. She knew it for certain; she had every single one of the people she wanted to rid herself of conveniently huddled away in a small hut, after all. In her mind, she visualized different ways of planning all of their deaths. Softly under her breath, Mary-Sue cackled maniacally to herself as she felt the cold of the metal doorknob on the skin of her hand. She was in the midst of turning the doorknob, when she felt the tight grip of a black glove on her wrist, which quite easily lifted her off of her feet and sent her flying onto the floor.

Mary-Sue gasped, as she knew that there was no one around her before… it seemed as this person had appeared at of nowhere! However, she also knew that a situation such as that would be completely and utterly absurd, so she immediately came to the conclusion that someone was following her during her stroll.

"Hmph. Well, well. Didn't you fall to the ground too easily?" the unknown person said in a mocking tone, which only annoyed Mary-Sue.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She muttered bitterly," Why are you following me? … Ugh, never mind. Look, there's something I have to do, so if you don't mind going away…"

The figure removed his hood, smirking. "The name's Axel, got it memorized?" Mary-Sue shuddered, knowing that she would probably have the name burned into her brain, whether she wanted to be memorized or not. "So I've heard from a pretty … very pretty actually, reliable source that you're the infamous Mary-Sue!"

_Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, NO!_ Mary-Sue angrily thought to herself, as her body temperature soared much higher than normal and her face turned fifteen shades of red. Also, the previously mentioned chunky blue vein in her forehead throbbed constantly.

Axel chuckled "Hehe, look at that ugly vein! And here I was thinking Mary-Sue could make herself as pretty as she wanted to be!" his voice lowered down to a whisper, although still maintained his teasing tone "I think you could use a little improvement in the big, ugly, chunky facial vein department!"

"You're one to talk …" Mary-Sue smirked as she played with her hair "… you know, with the whole facial tattoo, Sonic the Hedgehog-style 'do you have going on, and the really unnaturally thin waist. Wait, you are male, right?" (**A/N: BIG apology to Axel fangirls there! :3)**

Axel gasped, looking quite offended. "Yes!" He then summoned, well Mary-Sue wasn't exactly sure what they were, but she knew they were big, spiky and probably really painful! What also scared her was the fact they were summoned out of nothing at all! She knew she was dealing with something quite strange …. _Ow!_ It appeared that during her pondering Axel had gotten her into some sort of headlock, which quite frankly, only made her feel defeated and frustrated; she so badly wanted to pole gaping holes in everyone with her sword, or something else from her wide range of weaponry.

"Oh!" said Axel between laughs "I almost forgot to tell you why I'm even here. I happen to know someone who desperately wants to meet you…" He feigned an evil laugh, and I say feigned because he can't really laugh; after all he doesn't have a heart. With one of his arms still tightly around Mary-Sue's waist, he summoned a dark portal with his free hand, and casually walked into it, dragging behind him, the blue-haired girl, kicking and screaming.

The World that Never Was. Upon first setting foot into this world, most regular people would probably run away in fear after getting a glimpse of a heartless or nobody. Most regular heartless or nobodies would immediately hunt down and attack most regular people. Us Kingdom Hearts fans would probably get out our cameras, taking way too many photos, gasping and talking to ourselves, sharing our feelings of happiness and amazement with good old Number One.

Mary-Sue didn't fit into either of the previously mentioned categories. Firstly, she is indeed a fictional character, meaning that never during her imaginative existence would she be able to get her hands on the Kingdom Hearts games and play them. Further more, everyone knows all too well that she is far from a regular person.

Her first reaction upon seeing this dark, silent world for the first time was quite noticeable. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped to the ground in shock. She was almost certain that Sonic the Hedgehog, who was still dragging her along the ground, was leading her to her instant death. It's not that she immediately assumed him to be one of those 'killer' type people, but her surroundings seemed to give her the impression of gloom, nothingness and death. She imagined that if the walls could talk, they'd be laughing at her, poking fun at her, making cunning remarks about how fun it must be to watch her suffer. Despite the fact she was busy being dragged to what would probably be some sort of torture chamber, she made the effort to add every single wall of every single building she passed onto the list in her head which she had appropriately titled 'People and/or things I will brutally maim before I die".

As she imagined more of the numerous ways she would mangle the many people and objects unfortunate enough to be on her list, Mary-Sue fell hard to the ground, due to the fact that Axel had let go of her carelessly. She fell on a white, possibly marble floor, which she could see her face in quite clearly. Around her were thirteen thrones, all white, much like the floor and walls, and were at different heights. On those thrones, were all unknown individuals with the same black, hooded coat as Axel.

"Come on, Mary-Sue. Get up. She's not going to wait all day." He pulled her up from her awkward slouching position.

Mary-Sue couldn't think of anything remarkably witty to say; she was too busy trying to think who on earth would possibly want to meet her, and even know her secret! Well, it seemed that it wouldn't be long until this person's identity was revealed. Standing before her was another cloaked figure. Strands of light purple hair rested on her chest.

"Mary-Sue … It's a pleasure" said the girl as she removed her hood.

**A/N Oooh Suspense..? Maybe not then xD But anyways, as always thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed it! Once again, reviews and constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated.**


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

**A/N****: Sorry about taking so long! I don't really know how long a normal speed sort of update is but anyways, I felt a little bad about keeping you waiting. All … six of you xD I can't really believe how many hits this thing has. It's probably nothing compared to what other people have xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Mary-Sue or anything else. I do own Timmy and the mysterious female who will be named momentarily.**

**Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 14**

Mary-Sue attempted to stay positive, although she was shivering due to the sheer cold which seemed to be the usual temperature in the World that Never Was. She raised an eyebrow at this strange individual before her. Judging by her tone of voice, this person was a girl, but not just any girl; this was a girl who knew her secret, and appeared to have brought together a cult of cloaked Mary-Sue hunters! There were thirteen of these hunters, including Axel, whom she had already met. They were seated in white thrones, around the round room in which all of them were.

"There is no need for you to introduce yourself to me … but judging by that vacant expression on your face, it appears that you have no idea who I am!" the girl said triumphantly. Removing her hood and revealing her long, light purple hair and her icy blue eyes, she smirked evilly.

"I am Lyshaxe, and these hooded figures surrounding you are my colleagues. Together we form Organization Fourteen!" exclaimed a beaming Lyshaxe, gesturing to those seated around her.

Mary-Sue placed her palm on her face. Organization Fourteen? Was that seriously the name of their little cult? She huffed; if this was _her_ cult and it was _her _job to make up the name, she would have picked something much more creative, extravagant, and just better overall, because she was just _perfect_ with things like that, among everything else. But enough pondering on the petty subject of cult names; what is so special about Lyshaxe, why did she know who Mary-Sue was, and what on earth does she want to do with her?

Lyshaxe took hold of a small section of lilac hair, twirling it around her index finger, her hair silky smooth like her ivory skin, and her fingernails evenly coated with shimmering silver nail polish. Her eyes wandered around the hall for a while, before her eyed focused on one particular cloaked figure, and making gestures to him, advising him to come forward.

"Ohh Demmy-kun!" She whined, batting her eyelashes.

A loud crash was heard from behind where Lyshaxe was standing. "Lyshy-chan!" The cloaked figure clumsily stood up and began to sprint to her side, not without tripping one or two times over his ridiculously long coat. However, it was not long before he was lifting himself up, and standing on the direct right hand side of Lyshaxe. He removed his hood to reveal, what Mary-Sue believed to be, the single most dated mullet, Mohawk … fauxhawk? She didn't know. Anyway, he had a pretty unique haircut and a very cheeky grin on his face. Those who had no idea who Demyx was, like Mary-Sue for instance, would think that he was either happy about a recent achievement, or that he was perhaps thinking of something a little perverted. However, we readers, who know pretty darn well who he is, know that his smile is a mere charade, and that where his heart would normally be, is a pure black void which will never be filled with emotions of any kind due to the fact that Sora the Keyblade wielder whooped his butt some time ago.

Oh, the author apologizes. Organization XIII's (or XIV's) number nine, Demyx, is a cheerful, fun-loving individual who is just filled to the brim with emotions. His hobbies are playing music, eating sugary foods and singing in Atlantica. He also loves you and your impossibly perfect OC's. He love them long time.

Unless you're not into that sort of thing. Moving on.

"Demmy-kun!" Lyshaxe was practically ordering her errand dog around, as he stood wide-eyed, staring at her undeniable good looks. She hugged him, perhaps a little too tightly, whispered something in his ear before chuckling. Almost instantaneously however, her bubbly façade melted and disappeared. "Kill her' she bitterly muttered. Mary-Sue's eyed widened, as she gulped rather loudly.

"Anything for you, Lyshy-chan!" Demyx summoned a large, blue sitar and began to engage in some sort of dance. Mary-Sue sighed out of relief; for a while she actually feared for her life! But seeing as that Demyx's form of attack was by playing Yankee Doodle on a novelty sitar in desperate need of tuning, she started to feel as if she would emerge victorious.

"DANCE, WATER DANCE!" While Mary-Sue was blankly staring at a wall, Demyx came flying into her, advancing towards her on a tidal wave. Not bad, according to Mary-Sue's standards. 'Too bad' she thought to herself 'It's such a pity that water happens to be …the source of all life! What is this going to do to me!? Absolutely nothing! Nothing! Because I am Mary-S—ugh!'

Mary-Sue shook her head, and began to squeeze the water out of her hair. She was genuinely shocked at the fact that such a miniscule amount of water could cause her to fly across a room, into a marble column and get her wet! Yes, it was roughly the size of a tidal wave but according to her, everything was insignificant when compared to her overall greatness.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall, Lyshaxe rolled her eyes and yawned; she was sure this battle would result in Mary-Sue's untimely death merely seconds after Demyx's attack. But this didn't bother her too much; seeing Mary-Sue die slowly and painfully seemed like a much more enjoyable thing to view, but she would have to get injured first for that to happen.

As the hours passed, Lyshaxe sent one by one, members of Organization Fourteen, and ordering each of them to attack Mary-Sue in a particularly out-of-character way.

"Zexy-kun! I command you to attack the blue-haired vermin with your emo powers!"

"Okay, Lyshy-chan… You understand me so well."

"Oh I know" replied Lyshaxe in a somewhat airy tone, while batting her eyelashes much more than necessary.

Mary-Sue was starting to tire, especially after enduring eleven or so attacks from other Organization members. It didn't seem exactly right for her to name each attempt at killing her, an 'attack' so to speak. Saїx, a pointy-eared, blue-haired individual growled at the sky for a short amount of time, expecting some supernatural force from the moon to blow her away, and that didn't kill her. Axel, who was previously mentioned, originally seemed to be quite threatening until he became a little too amazed by his own weapons. Until Lyshaxe had him forcibly removed from the place of battle, he was sat cross-legged on the floor, staring in awe at his own fiery weapons, for apparently, they were ridiculously beautiful. Her next 'attacker' Zexion, who seemed to be more commonly known as 'Zexy-kun', also did not succeed in killing her. Anyone who thought that someone could die after someone screaming the word 'Angst' over and over again is most likely to have some sort of psychological impediment.

"Ugh!" Lyshaxe huffed. "Why aren't you dead?!"

Mary-Sue merely smirked. "I thought you knew me. I'm Mary-Sue. I'm annoyingly perfect."

"So very true." Lyshaxe looked relatively insecure as she looked around the hall "I guess we'll have to settle for plan B … but don't think that's all I've got; I could go up to plan Z or beyond if I wanted to! Oh Roxy-kun!" she sang.

A considerably shorter figure than the others emerged at the back of the hall. It bounced up and down until reaching Lyshaxe and holding its arms out to her. He received a hug in return, before turning to face Mary-Sue and giggling mischievously. Roxas dug his hands deep into his pockets and pulled out two spray cans. Mary-Sue raised an eyebrow, confused by the situation.

"Silly strings are go!" Roxas yelled.

"What the—" Mary-Sue remained puzzled, and due to the fact she decided not to move, she was forced to endure the sheer pain of getting two different varieties of silly string in her eyes. She fell on the floor, twitching as her hands rushed to her eyes, attempting to get the sticky substance off of her face.

"QUICK! GET THE BAG!" Lyshaxe yelled, making frantic movements around the room, while various Organization members ran to the rescue with a large, brown sack. Roxas kept Mary-Sue from standing up by constantly spraying silly string in her face, causing her to cough and splutter often. Although Mary-Sue put up a fight, she was left helpless, trapped in a sack, covered from top to toe in green and pink silly string. She heard loud footsteps coming towards her, before receiving a harsh blow to the head.

Then everything went black.

Xigbar and Luxord were on their way to their next mission; to buy Lyshaxe cosmetics from Agrabah. Whilst looking at the ridiculously long list of brand name items his leader needed, Xigbar turned to his left and examined the randomly placed sack in the corner of the Gummi ship. It was one of the only times he had looked at the sack for the duration of their four hour trip.

"Hey, Luxord, what do you think is in there?"

"Umm, you were there. Mary-Sue" replied Luxord very Britsh-ly

"I'm lost."

"Our all powerful leader Lyshaxe said that if we dispose of Mary-Sue, fictional characters like us will be protected. People like Mary-Sue can make anyone she wants fall in love with her in an instant! Some people have done some really bad things just to win her love."

"Really, eh? Xigbar smirked.

"Yeah."

"So … um, we dump her here then."

"Appears so." Opened the door, leaving only a black abyss in which the sack would be placed. "Good Day, Mary-Sue. Thank you for sparing us from your vile spell"

He then let go of the sack and Mary-Sue fell lower and lower into the abyss. She could hear the conversation going on above her head, and knew very well of her surroundings. This would not be the end of her. She is Mary-Sue. She is perfect…

**A/N: YAY! Or 'Oh No!' …? I guess that's different depending on the person reading! Anyway, what ever will happen to Mary-Sue? Find out in the epilogue! That's right, Epilogue! Which means what you just read was the last official chapter! **

**Thanks everyone for reading, and double thanks and cookies for my faithful reviewers!**


	16. Epilogue

**A/N: Ta-dah! The long-awaited epilogue is here! Hehe … I hope it's to everyone's liking. To be honest, I was kinda finding it a little hard to end xD I'm actually a little bit worried that nobody is going to like it … But hopefully you do! Anyhoo, thanks to all of my readers and double-super thanks to all of my reviewers! (throws cookies)**

**I'd also like to publicly answer a question asked by one faithful reviewer, KnightSoul:**

**Q: What happened to the octopus?**

**A: Well, let's just say that one day, when the octopus was angstily grieving on the beach, a nice tourist family of seven noticed his delectably plump appearance and decided to gobble him up with some rice, bean sprouts, and creaming soda.**

**For the final time in this story … Enjoy! :3**

**EPILOGUE**

It was another beautiful, sunny day on the Destiny Islands. Riku and Sora were playfully sparring on their small island, their wooden swords colliding, making loud crashing noises. The two of them had obvious grins on their faces, even though they were trying to act as serious as possible during their match. Timmy and Likke were sitting on the beach, finishing the moat on their sandcastle, which had taken three hours to build, and was very elaborately decorated with seashells and leaves off of various plants.

"Hey Likke, "said Timmy whilst patting the sides of his castle "Katira hasn't been around for a while. What do you think happened to her?"

Likke raised an eyebrow. Did it seriously matter what happened to her? Last time she checked, she was on a mad rampage, about to kill every single inhabitant of the island. " I don't know", she replied casually to her brother " I didn't think it mattered. She was really mean to you. Wait, didn't she try to kill you and the others that one time?"

"Well, what do you know! She did too" Timmy laughed. "I think our sandcastle is almost done—"

Suddenly, a shrill screech was heard from out of Timmy's sight. It sounded like Kairi's voice, but he was not certain. Due to the fact he was simply curious, Timmy stood up and walked towards the voice, leaving his sister alone to dig aimlessly in the sand.

"Kairi, are you okay?" he asked, looking around frantically for whatever had caused her to scream.

Kairi simply giggled. "I'm okay. It turned out to be a ridiculously beautiful girl, but thanks for looking out for me!" her voice lowered to a whisper "Gosh, I wish I looked like her"

The girl elegantly emerged from the water, her lilac hair glimmering in the sunlight, not a single strand out of place. Her eyes were an ice blue, a similar colour to that of a diamond. As she stood up on the beach, Kairi, Timmy and Sora and Riku, because they chose to randomly appear, were in awe at her beauty. Then, Timmy realized he had a fan club, and was no longer interested.

"She's soooo pretty" Sora sighed, in a dreamlike state.

"Yep" Riku agreed, without hesitation.

"I think I'm in love" said Sora.

"Yep" replied Riku.

While the two boys were discussing their new found interest in this stranger's appearance, the stranger in question flicked her hair, and gazed beautifully into each person's eyes. It was as if a golden aura was being emitted from each particle of her being. Kairi in particular was giving the impression that she really wanted to be this new girl's best friend, because Sora and Riku had become boring all of a sudden.

"What's your name? Please, tell us your name!" her sapphire eyes lit up as she awaited the answer.

"…Lyshaxe" she smirked.

There was a moment of silence, in which of course, nobody spoke, so it is somewhat useless talking about this very uninteresting period of time.

"That's such a pretty name!" uselessly commented Kairi, as she was metaphorically bowing down to Lyshaxe's overall amazingness. "Do you want us to show you around the beach? We'll take you to all of our favourite, secret spots, because even though we've just met you, I feel as if I can totally trust you with everything! Maybe it's because you're so wonderful looking and I envy everything about you!"

Lyshaxe batted her eyelashes, for probably the fourth or fifth time since her debut "Sure! That sounds like a wonderful thing to do!" Kairi led the group to the shore and Lyshaxe successfully managed to link arms with Riku. Things were going just as planned, and now there was no one at all to stop her from achieving her goal.

That was until she noticed something, peculiar, unnatural... not good.

She frantically ran to the front of the group, holding her arms out wide and therefore stopping them from walking any further.

"Hey, guys, how about you give me a tour of the town first? I'm quite hungry… so perhaps we could get a bite to eat?"

"Sure thing … I'm going to call you Lyshy-chan!" cheerfully announced Kairi.

"Awesome! Come on, let's go!" and Lyshaxe cautiously led her new 'friends' away from the beach and into the main town, where there was no chance of them catching a glimpse of the drenched brown sack, steadily bobbing up and down near the horizon…

'Wait' Lyshaxe thought to herself. There was absolutely no way what she was thinking could actually be true! There was no possible way for her plans to ever fail! Each plan was always executed perfectly. After all, she too was a Mary-Sue...

**THE END?**

… **(gets out from cowering under a rock) … Did you like it? Please let me know before I drive myself insane. **

**Um, If you want there to be a message in this story, I guess it would be something along the lines of 'There will always be ridiculously annoying Mary-Sue's in the fanfiction world, no matter who you are, what you do, or how hard you try.' It's a tad pessimistic, but I guess it's true! But if there are Mary-Sue's it's always fun to parody them and make them realize what terrorizing little horrors they are xD**

**Anyways. YAAY! I'm done! I feel super accomplished xD**

**And although I hate to nag, I would love to know what you thought! .. Also, there will most likely be no sequel. Sorry. :3**

**Elorah (taps completed button)**


End file.
